Jar of Hearts: Version 1
by KleoCullen
Summary: Ray Steele owes Christian Grey a huge debt that goes far beyond money. He took someone very important from him and now it's Christian's turn to take the one thing that is important to Ray; His innocent daughter Ana. To save her father, Ana willingly goes with the dark and scarred Christian Grey. Will she regret it? Will he change? Or will it be both of their end? Original version!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

(Anastasia's POV)

''Mr. Steele open the door immediately!'' A man yelled, pounding furiously against our front door. I got a shock and jumped up, rushing for the door. I stopped in front of it.

This was the 4th time. People were coming here for my dad. I know it. He's been trying to hide it for weeks, but I wasn't that stupid. Either way they were, like now, pounding on our door, or they'd try and catch him when he goes out. Which by the way he rarely does. He didn't leave the house for two weeks and it's starting to worry me. The whole situation. I'm trying to graduate from college, yet I have so much going at home.

''Ana don't open it!'' My dad said from behind me, pulling me back. I looked at him. He was drunk. Again.

''One day you'll have to face them, Dad. What did you do?'' I asked him, shaking my head. I was confident in opening the door. We couldn't hide forever. He couldn't.

''I cannot tell you Ana. It's too serious. You'll get sucked into this mess.'' My dad said.

''What are you talking about? I'm already in this!'' I shouted. My dad quickly covered my mouth.

''No you're not. They're not here for you. They haven't been searching for you. I've made sure of that.''

''Then what are they searching for? What do they want? Dad this is killing me. I'm worrying about you.'' I told him softly.

''Don't. I'm a grown-up Ana. I know what I'm doing. These guys will leave soon and then everything will be back to normal.''

I wasn't just worried, I was also getting angrier by any second. He simply will not tell me what is going on even though I'm his daughter. Doesn't he realize that I just want his best? I had the feeling he was in serious trouble, he even said it. And I considered going to the police, but my dad kept me from it every single time.

''No Dad. I don't wanna live like this anymore. What do they want?! Is it money? I'll work harder and then we can repay them.'' I suggested, taking my dad's hand in mine. I squeezed it tightly and looked him in the eye.

''Oh sweetheart. It's not money. That man has enough money.'' Dad said with a sad smile.

''Then what is it?'' I begged.

''You. He wants you Ana. And not even over my dead body I will let that happen. That's why you can never open this door Ana. Understood?'' Dad asked me as he softly stroked my cheek.

I took a few steps back. My heart just missed a few beats. My eyes were wide opened and I was starting to breathe irregularly. These creeps were after me?!

''B-but I- I didn't do anything!'' I cried, running my hands through my hair.

''I know. I did. It's all my fault.'' Dad apologized as he tried to step closer, but I pushed him away.

''No! I'm sick of this. Why on earth do they want me?! I don't even know them!'' I screamed. I've never shouted or screamed at my dad before, but I was loosing my mind. How could I get tangled up in this when I had no idea what was going on?

Before my dad could answer, the door flew open and two men in dark suits were standing there. They entered our flat and dad immediately pushed me behind him.

Another man in a suit and a Grey tie entered our home. He had a dark smirk on his face and was looking directly into my eyes.

''I told you I will get her Rae.. She's quite beautiful. '' He murmured, his eyes still glued to mine. His stare made me feel uncomfortable. He was intimidating, no wonder my dad didn't want to let them in.

''Why do you want me?'' I asked. My dad glared at me for saying something.

''Oh your dear father hasn't told you yet? Oh Rae.. Well Anastasia.. Let's say your father owes us a huge debt.''

What? Didn't Dad say that it wasn't about money? Slowly I was feeling very betrayed of my own father.

''If it's money.. Just give us time. I'll take more jobs.'' I said desperately, stepping forward. My dad was trying to pull me back again, but the alcohol weakened him.

''It's not about money, dear. I have enough of that. You are way more precious to your father.'' The man said and looked between my father and me.

''You will not get her, Grey.'' My dad hissed.

''Are you sure about that? Do you really want to get in prison? You're daughter would loose everything.'' The man told him.

''What?! Prison?!'' I exclaimed shocked. I forced my father to look me in the eye.

''Your father did some very very bad things. He could even be punished with death penalty, but we wouldn't want to go that far would be?'' The man said. His eyes were now burning with hatred.

Hatred for my father. Hatred for.. Me? But he also looked hurt. He seemed as if something very important to him was taken away. Taken away by my dad.

Death penalty. As soon as I heard it, my alarm clocks rang. I wouldn't let my father get killed. No matter what he did. This guys wants me. And he'd leave my dad alone. Or would he?

''If I come with you, would you leave my dad alone?'' I asked quietly.

''Ana. No.'' My dad hissed through gritted teeth. He grabbed my arm, but I shook him off. I stepped closer to the man and my heart was pounding in my chest.

''Yes.'' He answered.

''Then I'll come.'' I replied. The man gave me a dark smirk and glanced over my father, who dropped onto his knees.

''Ana you can't do this. We'll find a way.'' He pleaded. I knelt down and hugged him. A tear was trickling down my cheek and I wiped it away.

''Whatever you did, I'm not mad at you. I'm doing this for you dad. I will not let you go into prison or get the death penalty. I love you.'' I whispered and kissed him goodbye.

As soon as I moved away from my dad, the other two mean lead me outside, where we got into a black car. What was I doing? This man seemed dangerous. Too dangerous for me. What if he kills me? No. He didn't seem like a killer. More like a wounded man who wanted to take revenge.

At least my dad won't get hurt. He's the only one I have left. But I'm alone now? I didn't know.

* * *

**I know you may have a lot of questions now, but this was just the prologue. You'll get your answers in the coming chapters, but let's say Ray Steele did something really bad. And C's not going to hurt Ana in a bad way.. just in a way we already know of him. Hope you liked it! If you did be sure to follow, favorite and review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

(Anastasia's POV)

The whole drive I was faking to be asleep. I had no intention to face or even talk to the man that just pulled me out of my home. That threatened my father this whole time. Men like them are ruthless, they only care about their oh so precious money. Maybe my dad did something that made them lose money. And so what? Is that a reason to throw such a tantrum? Just looking at Mr. Grey car, his suit and his employers tells me his rich as hell. And he even admitted to that.

''You shouldn't think so much, Miss Steele.'' Mr. Grey told me in a low voice. I turned away from the window and faced him. He was taller than me so I had to look up at him and his gray eyes were boring into mine.

''Now you want me to forbid to think? I'm sure that is outside of your capabilities Mr. Grey.'' I answered him and even though his stare made me uncomfortable, I fought the urge to look away.

''You don't know what I'm capable of yet, Miss Steele. And I simply implied that you shouldn't over think things.'' Mr. Grey answered me with a hint of darkness in his voice. Again. Can't he stop speaking mysterious and dark as if he his a freaking villain?

''I shouldn't over think? How am I not supposed to do that? I don't even know what you're plans are with me. Are you gonna beat the shit out of me, because of my fathers mistakes?'' I huffed and finally looked away from him. I crossed my arms over my chest and had no intentions to look at him again.

And his answer surprised me. He didn't respond straight away, but he laughed.

''You will figure that out by time, Miss Steele.'' He said with a chuckle.

''Do you find this whole thing funny? Do you think it's funny what you do to me and my dad?'' I hissed at him. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

''What _I__'m _doing to you?! Have you ever thought about what your oh so dear father might have done to me and my family?'' Mr. Grey snapped. His eyes were burning with anger and his grip on my chin tightened.

''Maybe I could if anyone would tell me!'' I shouted as I struggled out of his grip. Man was he strong.

He slowly let go of my chin, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

''You will know the full extends of your fathers actions soon. But it wasn't simply about money if you think that is what he did.'' Mr. Grey told me.

And there it was again. The sadness in his voice that he tried to cover so badly. Slowly the pained thought hit me that my dad might have done something very bad and tragic to Mr. Grey or his family. Something that goes far beyond any borders, something irreplaceable. And I still couldn't put my finger on what. I knew too less about Mr. Grey and his backgrounds and sadly to say, I also knew too less about my own father. I never asked him too much about his work or where he goes, since that is pretty much none of my business. Maybe if I had, I could have stopped all of this. This game of revenge.

''I think you care too much about what I think, Mr. Grey.'' I murmured under my breath.

''I couldn't care less. I just want to make sure you don't see your father as the bright angel. Cause that is far from the truth.'' Mr. Grey frowned.

''Mr. Grey.. I know my dad did something horrible to you, but he is still my father. Do you expect me to hate him?'' I ask softly. Maybe screaming and shouting doesn't really help with him. It only seems to make him angrier and it doesn't bring me far either.

''Yes.''

''Don't you have parents or family that you love? If anyone of them would do something to someone else.. Would you hate them?'' I asked again. I wasn't going to give up until I have an answer.

''Quite stubborn you are, Miss Steele. And to answer your question, it depends. If they did the same that your father did, then yes I would.'' Mr. Grey said and simply shrugged.

I sighed. This man surely was a frustrating one.

He didn't seem like he wanted to talk any further, so I turned around to face the window again and looked out. It was raining and the water drops were trickling down the car window. It was fascinating in a way. They fall from the sky, make their way down and disappear again. We are born, live our lives and die, though the rain drops seem to have a much easier and faster way. An innocent way. They don't hurt anyone, they don't feel things. Us humans on the other hand fell too much, occasionally.

After another 15 minutes the car stopped in front of a huge building. I got intimidated by just looking at it. I was way too tall and just the thought of living up there made me nauseous. The two men in the front got out and one of them opened the door for me. Oh now they're being all gentleman like. I got out of the car and breathed in the air, the rain has stopped, fortunate for me since I didn't have any clothes.

Speaking of clothes..

''Err.. Mr. Grey?'' I asked.

''Yes, Miss Steele?'' He answered. He seemed tired and didn't look at me as if he wanted to avoid another argument.

''You didn't really give me the chance to collect any of my things. I have a bunch of things to study and my clothes are still there.'' I told him, not sure what is answer will be like. He could be nice or angry again.

''No need to worry, Miss Steele. Taylor will pick all your things up. But you will have to tell him what exactly so he doesn't forget anything and has to go twice.'' Mr. Grey told me carefully. He was eying me now, but I didn't give him the pleasure to look at him.

''Thank you.'' I said simply, wrapped my arms around my body and started to stomp off. I heard Mr. Grey snicker behind me.

''Miss Steele, you're going the wrong way.'' He said in amusement as he pointed to the other side where the entrance was.

I flushed embarrassed, turned around and walked towards the entrance. Mr. Grey was close behind me. I entered the massive building and had no clue in which direction I should walk, so I stopped and Mr. Grey guided me to the elevators.

''Another employee of mine, Gail, is waiting for you upstairs. I have to make a few arrangements and then I'll join you soon.''

''Take your time, Mr. Grey.'' I smiled sweetly at him.

''Now I will make sure to come in the next five minutes.'' He grinned back. I entered the elevator and he pressed the button for me. Our arms touched briefly and my heart unintentionally began to pound in my chest.

''Breathe.'' He said, before he stepped away and the doors closed.

Just as promised, a woman was waiting for me after I had stepped out. Unlike Mr. Grey she was very welcoming. She had a warm smile and lead me into his home as if I was very much welcomed here. And man.. I knew he had a lot of money, but this was first of all massive and extremely gorgeous. It was modern, yet still had antique elements and it was decorated beautifully.

''Didn't you have a coat, Miss?'' Gail asked me warmly.

''No, I didn't have the chance to grab anything.'' I replied with a smile. For all this time that I was gone from my dad, this was the first time that I smiled generously.

''Do you want to eat anything specifically, Miss?'' She asked me as we walked into the kitchen.

''You can call me Ana. And no I'm not hungry, but thank you.'' I said.

''She will have a sandwich.'' Mr. Grey ordered as he entered the kitchen. He frowned at me.

''No I'm not hungry.'' I said stubbornly.

''You will eat and follow my rules as long as you are here. Understood?'' He said forceful as he stepped closer to me. Instinctual I stepped back, but he came closer. You could feel the tension in the air as we had our staring contest.

''No.''

''I always have my way, Miss Steele. You will soon learn that. Now eat. You will not leave this kitchen until you ate something.'' Mr. Grey ordered. He grabbed me by my arm and pulled me to one of the seats around the isle.

''Fuck you.'' I snapped at him. A smirk played around his lips.

''That's exactly the point, Miss Steele.''

* * *

**Great way to end a chapter (not). Thank you so much for the amazing response for the first chapter! You guys seriously blew me away. Hope you liked this chapter, if you did be sure to leave a review! They always motivate me to update faster ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 **

(Anastasia's POV)

After Mr. Grey forced me to eat dinner, his housekeeper Mrs. Jones showed me my room. It wasn't really decorated; there was simply one bed, a cupboard, a desk and small things like lamps etc. Taylor still wasn't back so I had nothing. I couldn't unpack, I couldn't start to learn. I couldn't do anything. Besides, the room so far away from the main area of this house. Me and my father used to have such a small flat, we were literally living on each other and here I'm at the other end. I really don't know if I am able to live here.

I might as well jump out of the window, then die out of depression and loneliness.

Mrs. Jones left the room to give me some time for myself. Honestly that was the least I could use. Why should I think, more precised about what? I still had no idea about Mr. Grey's exact plans with me and if I was honest I didn't want to know. This man creeps me out, I don't know what he is capable of.

''Miss Steele?'' Someone knocked on the door. My heart stopped for a second until I realized that it was Taylor who was at the door. I exhaled.

''You can come in.'' I exclaimed, quickly rushing to my bed. I sat down and grabbed a magazine from the side table.

Taylor came into the room. He looked distant, but polite. His arms were crossed behind is back and he wasn't directly looking into my eyes.

''Mr. Grey awaits you in 5 minutes in his office. He'd like to speak to you.'' Taylor told me.

I narrowed my eyes. Gee, why do I feel like a slave. Oh yeah, because he is starting to treat me like one.

''And if I refuse to come?'' I challenged. Taylor's expression didn't change, which surprised me. I expected him to be angry or annoyed. But none of that.

''I don't think that's a good idea, Miss Steele. Mr. Grey always gets his way.'' Taylor answered.

''I've noticed.'' I murmured. ''But I'm tired. It's late and it's been an eventful day.''

''Do you want me to tell him that?'' Taylor asked, one of his eyebrows raised. I chuckled.

''You know him way better. Tell me what I should do.''

''I believe I don't have an answer for you, Miss Steele. But you shouldn't disobey him.'' Taylor said with an advising tone, before he nodded, turned around and left the room.

God, why is everyone here so closed up? Everyone is Mr. Grey's personal dog and now he expects me to be his too. But I won't. My father has taught me to be strong, to stand up for my opinion and fight for my dreams. This was definitely not a dream of mine. Then again, I'm here for my father. If I don't obey, he might hurt him and I couldn't let that happen.

I sighed and put the magazine back on it's place. Wait a second.. Didn't Taylor pick up my things? I remember he wasn't here when I ate dinner with Mr. Grey. And it's only been an two hours so far. If Mr. Grey now changed his mind about picking up my things just because I was disobedient with eating my food, then he seriously got some issues. But for some reason I couldn't be mad at him. There was something about him..

After a few more minutes I started to make my way towards the main hall. Honestly how was I supposed to get to his office when I had no idea where it was. I just stood there and looked around like an idiot. I expected Mrs. Jones or Taylor to come and tell me where I should meet Mr. Grey, but instead of them he came himself.

''You're not even here for a day, yet you're so disobedient.'' Mr. Grey said in a low voice as he approached me. Instantly my body turned to where his voice was coming from.

He changed. He had a white t-shirt on with a v-neck and comfy trousers. Now that is surprising. I expected him to change into some fancy clothes. And here I stood still in my leather jacket and boots.

''I need my clothes. I don't think you want me to ruin your bed with my dirty clothes?'' I questioned, while I rubbed my knuckled. I was nervous, even though I had no idea why. _He _was making me nervous.

''Your father called when Taylor was half way to your home. He took all your things with him and ran away. Like always.'' Mr. Grey huffed.

My eyes widened in shock and disbelief. That was not my father. It couldn't be.

''You're lying.'' I stated.

''I never lie, Miss Steele. Why should I? I was ready to pick up your things. Why on earth should I send Taylor half way if it wasn't for your things?'' Mr. Grey asked me and he walked towards me. I lifted my head, took in a breath and stepped back.

''You hate my father. You hate me. Why should you do something in my favor?'' I told him and avoided his intense stare.

He moved the back of his hands to my cheek and brushed it softly. I was forced to close my eyes from his touch.

''I don't hate you. It's only your father I have issues with. Trust me, I'm actually here to protect you.'' Mr. Grey told me softly. I felt his breath on my skin and a shiver ran through my spine.

''You're lying again. You took me from my father. The only person I truly love. You took me out of revenge, you said it yourself.'' I said, my voice weak and quiet.

''Stop calling me a liar, Miss Steele. You'll find out everything sooner than later. Now come on.'' Mr. Grey said, suddenly extremely distant and cold. He moved away from me.

Now I was confused. Why the sudden change?

''Why are you like this? One moment you are nice, the next you're unpredictably cold.'' I asked him, grabbing his arm. He turned around, his eyes alarmed. His eyes wandered to my hand touching him.

''Don't you ever touch me again. Do you understand?'' He snapped. I felt humiliated by a man I hardly know. He pushed off my hand of his arm and that's when I saw it.

He was scarred. His whole arm was scarred. My eyes trailed over his body and I spotted more scars on his neck.

Holy shit. I looked him in the eye again and there it was again. The alarmed and broken look in his eye. He looked angry, but also.. I couldn't tell. It was a face expression I have never seen one someone before.

''Follow me.'' He said sternly. Oh shit.

He turned around and walked up the stairs. Without saying anything, I followed him. I tried to think where he might lead me and I was starting to feel very scared. Was it because of the scars? I didn't know. But something happened to him, something I couldn't even think off.

He walked into another bedroom. Now this room looked a lot more comfortable and home than mine. It was also twice as big as mine. I assumed it was probably his. It had to be. I followed him into the room and he went to close the door behind me, before he stepped in front of me again.

Mr. Grey's eyes looked into mine with such an intensity and hope that it made me cringe. I swallowed under his stare, but looked back into his eyes. None of us said something for a while.

''Take off your clothes.'' He ordered. There was no hint of a joke in his voice. He was dead serious.

''Heck, I will.'' I glared at him, crossing my arms across my chest. Who did he think I was? Some cheap slut he just got.

''Trust me, I wouldn't do it if it didn't have a reason. I can see you're clearly not ready for it. But it's for your protection.''

''Stop using the word trust! I could I trust you?! I don't even know what you want from me! You take everything from me and now you want to have sex and trust?! Couldn't you have bought a slut off a market?'' I yelled at him, the anger built inside me.

''Could you just stop asking me so many things?! I AM here to help you. You may not realize it now, but you will. And then you will thank me. But I swear if you do not take your clothes off right now, I will do it myself.'' He threatened and came closer to me.

I felt frozen. And I had no idea why, I was intimidated and didn't dare to say something back. There was so much force in his voice that held me back. Even if I wanted to punch him in the face.. Something in his eyes and words made me believe him. Since I was still frozen, Mr. Grey came closer and started to take my clothes off. And I let him.

* * *

**So I totally forgot to warn you.. Anyone that doesn****'t want to see messed up and bad Ray should not continue to read. He did some pretty bad things that I will of course won't reveal yet.. But I promise it will soon start to make sense, hopefully. I love reading your reviews, so review and tell me what you're thinking right now. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Pretty early chapter, but I wanted to clear up some confusion. I get that you don****'t know this Christian well, but I thought that I at least showed a bit that he cares for her-**

**Anyways I didn****'t want to reveal everything just yet (had it planned it in a few chapters), so I'm going to reveal a bit in this one.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

(Christian's POV)

She looked frightened and it was the first time that I've seen this look on her beautiful face. I didn't want to intimidate her, but she is just too stubborn that I have to be stern sometimes. She looked like a scared bambi that missed the chance to run away. Even if she wanted to run, I wouldn't let her go. They'd catch her.

''Maybe I should give you some explanations.'' I told her, my voice calm again.

''Maybe you should. Why are you using me as your sex slave?'' She asked in her velvet voice as I let her undress herself. I had to take her jacket and shirt off, because she refused to do it. Though now she was doing it herself.

''I'm not using you as my sex slave, Miss Steele. I need to check your clothes on bugs. And if they know where you are, I have to take your virginity away from you.'' I said, hoping she wouldn't get it wrong again. I couldn't tell her everything, it would be too dangerous. I didn't want anything to happen to her.

''I feel like you talking in a different language.. Who are they? Bugs? And what do you want from my virginity?'' Anastasia asked confused. She was done getting undressed and had nothing on but her bra and her panties. For a moment I had to take in how beautifully shaped her body was.

_Concentrate Grey! _

''I can't tell you exactly who they are, but consider them as a group of organized crime. They're out for poor and weak men and innocent women. With innocent I mean girls who are still virgins.'' I told her slowly, word for word. Her eyes widen and she stumbled back. I caught her before she was about to fall.

One of her hands held her head and I guess this was all too much for her. I knew it would be. I gently pulled her to my bed and let her sit down, before I went and grabbed her a glass of water.

''Here drink some. You'll feel better.'' I told her and handed her the glass of water. She took it and nodded gratefully.

''So they are also out for me? How do they even know that I'm a virgin? And why are you trying to help me?'' Anastasia asked, her fingers circling the glass. She was looking down at the floor.

''Honestly I do not know how they know if a girl is still a virgin or not. But they do. And you got into their radar because your father used to work with them.''

''No, I can't believe that.'' She whispered, as tears threatened to trickle down her tears. With a sigh, I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer.

''Where do you think your father was all the time? He got fired months ago and didn't have a job. Like I said, there out for these type of guys. They usually have nothing left and get into the scene of crimes.'' I growled and balled my free hand into a fist.

I tried very hard to keep my anger inside me. I didn't want to scare her again, she had enough to process now. But I couldn't help it. Thinking about these guys and Anastasia's father made me furious. After the hunger around the world, I've never hated something more in my life than the groups of organized crime. It disgusts me how they can simply take girls from their homes for their virginity. I did my research and found out that they sell these girls to rich men around the world. I know what I'm talking about, they've tried to sell one to me.

''I-I never t-though my f-father would do that.'' Anastasia stuttered and buried her head into my shoulder. I gently stroked her arm.

''Humans are unpredictable. Your father was broke and didn't want to tell you anything, so when the group showed up he saw the opportunity to have money again. You needed it, for your college and he had to pay all the bills. He was weak and too proud and that is why it was so easy for them to get to him.'' I explained to her.

''But what did he do for them?'' Anastasia asked, looking up at me. It broke my heart to see her this way. Her eyes were full of tears and red from crying.

''He got the girls for them. Girls like you, though of course he never mentioned your name.'' I said.

''It kind of starts to make sense. All the secrets he kept and the time he was gone.. I just can't believe he would do something like that. And what do they do with.. Girls like me?'' She asked sadly and swallowed.

''They sell them to rich men.''

''Like you.'' She stated more than asked. I nodded.

I still remember the day when they came to my company. We all thought they were business partners that wanted to introduce their product to me, but we were all wrong. We all sat down on a table and talked about random things, when they brought the girl in. I had to admit that she was beautiful, but not my type at all. I had believed she was also a business partner, but she looked frightened and guys were standing behind her. Then, they started to talk about the girl and how perfectly we would match together. And that was when it made click in my head.

I was disgusted by their looks on their faces. Their smirks and how proud they were in selling the girl to me. All of them actually thought I would buy her and I was surprised they thought I would. But all this time I kept on a blank expression, not giving my thoughts away. I knew how dangerous they were and I couldn't take them by myself. After all there were 6 of them in my office and I was alone. I had a bunch of security guards, but I had to make clever and not rushed decisions.

''Did you buy the girl?'' Anastasia questioned after I had told her the story.

''Yes I did, but only to keep her away from those bloody bastards. Plus with her I had a better insight in what is going on. What they're actually doing. Now I have a great overview and nearly everything that I need to destroy them.'' I told her.

''Where is she?''

''I let her the chance to be free and told her I'd pay for everything she needs, but she was too afraid and lonely. She had no one, all her family member had died so in the end my adoptive parents adopted her.'' I explained.

I smiled at the image. My parents actually didn't want to adopt another child after my younger sister Mia. But, Aspyn, the girl, was only 14 years old. They tried to make her look older, but she told us the truth about everything. My parents didn't want to let her go and immediately bonded with her. Now she was a delightful teenager and I was also very close to her.

''You are a good man, Mr. Grey. I don't think everyone would act like you and your family. But you mentioned they also did something to your family? Or was that what you mean?''

''No, shortly after we adopted Aspyn, the guys tried to get to my sister. My sister was on vacation and they had no idea she was related to me or that we had adopted Aspyn. Your father got them for her, but luckily I was fast enough to get her out before he delivered her to them.''

For moments Anastasia didn't say anything. She was quiet and didn't look at me. I definitely told her too much for one evening.

''Then he truly is a monster. I'm so sorry, I had no idea of what he did.. And'' Anastasia's voice broke off and she started to cry again.

''Shh.. How about we talk about it tomorrow? This was all too much for you and I'm sorry I bombarded you with this much information at once. How about you go to sleep and I check your clothes?'' I asked her softly and brushed her hair away from her face.

''Can I sleep here? I don't want to be alone.'' She swallowed.

I could stay awake for one night. Or maybe I'd find a way of her not touching me.

''Alright. Sleep well.'' I told her. I picked her up and lay her down on the bed, covering her with the blanket.

''Thank you.'' She whispered, before she drifted into sleep.

* * *

**Hope you have a better insight now. Though that was not it ;) At least not from Christian****'s side. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please excuse the mistakes, I have to rush out but wanted to give you a chapter to clear things up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Would anyone be interested in a pinterest page for this story? One reader has asked me and I****'ve found some pictures that would fit. Let me know.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

(Anastasia's POV)

The next morning I woke up and much to my dislike Mr. Grey has already disappeared to god knows where. After last night I had expected him to stay with me or even join me in bed, but none of that. I woke up a couple of times and he was either way gone lurking around or doing work. In the beginning he searched my clothes for any bugs, but I guess he couldn't find any. And right now, lying in bed half naked, I ask myself if he maybe didn't go to bed, because I was lying in here.

Then again, why did he act so softly and caring last night and put me into _his _bed if he has something against me sleeping in here. God, this man just doesn't seem to make any sense. One moment I feel like I'm starting to get to know him and then a second later he is a total different person. He changes his moods like one changes his underwear. Oh yeah it's definitely going to be a great time here.

I closed my eyes. I didn't want to start thinking about my father and in what crime scenes he is or was involved. I honestly didn't want to know anything more about it. A few days ago my life was so simple and great and now I'm in the middle of something I couldn't even figure out myself.

Still half asleep, I pulled the sheets away from my body and stood up. Dang it. I was only in my underwear and he took my clothes with him! Why on earth would you take others clothes if there weren't any bugs. He probably took them to annoy me, because he knows I don't have any more clothes here. Two can play that game, Grey. I walked into his closet and searched for clothes to wear. After looking around, I decided to wear a t-shirt and sweatpants, even thought they were a bit big. With a proud grin, I walked out and made my way into the kitchen where Mrs. Jones was already waiting for me.

''Good morning Ana. Did you sleep well last night?'' Mrs. Jones asked as she prepared some pancakes. Oh god they smelled amazing. I couldn't even remember the last time I ate them.

''Yes, I did. Thank you.'' I smiled and sat down, watching her cook for a bit. ''Do you need help with it?''

Mrs. Jones looked up and smiled at me. ''Oh no, I love to cook for others.''

''So do I, so please let me help you.'' I beamed. Before she could deny anything, I stood up and stood next to her.

She laughed and shook her head, but in the end let me help her with preparing breakfast. Mrs. Jones continued to do the pancakes and I cut some fruits and cooked some bacon. It was actually really relaxing and fun to do something so normal. The past few days have been confusing as heck and to just cook is pretty awesome.

''Morning Gail! Any idea where Christian is?'' A girl with light blond hair said as she literally danced into the kitchen. Crap did she look amazing! She was definitely one of those girls you'd die for. Her body was perfectly shaped and her face looked like one of an angel.

''He is out, but should be back soon.'' Mrs. Jones answered with a smile. The girl just sat down, grabbed an apple and started to eat.

''Probably collecting another girl again. I'm surprised they haven't figured out what Christian I doing yet. But I guess they're just out for the money and do not care what happens with us.'' The girl shuddered in disgust. She hardly acknowledged me.

''Collecting another girl? I thought he only ever saved one girl. His adoptive sister?'' I asked completely confused by what she just said.

''One? Heck no. He is bringing one every week and I guess you're the girl for this week?'' The girl said as she looked down and up my body.

''How can you talk like that? He is saving girls from these bastards and you're acting as if he's bringing home sluts.'' I snapped at her. She was way too arrogant for my taste.

''Well, who ever you are, I know it's good what he's doing. He saved me too. But it's only a matter of short time before they'll find him, plus I never know what he does with the girls. They are here for a few days, I see them running around either way naked, in underwear or now in his clothes and then they are gone again. So really, spare it. You'll be gone in a few days too.'' She said as she chewed on her apple.

Now I felt.. Cheep. Extremely tricked by him. I knew I couldn't have trusted him.

''And you are? Oh wait let me guess.. Aspyn?'' I said. Her eyes widened and she nearly dropped her apple.

''How do you know that?'' She snapped, her eyes burning in anger.

''Mr… err Christian told me. And honestly no, I'm not like everyone else. Unlike them and _you _they haven't even found me.''

''So you are here plainly for his enjoyment. Could have thought so.'' She smirked, the anger gone of her face.

''Okay this is too much. Who do you think you are?!'' I yelled. I let the knife fall down and walked over to her.

''His sister. And you are either way one of the girls he saves and then does god knows what or you're another bitch of his. Either way you're not gonna stay here for long, so get over it. My brother doesn't keep his girls for too long.''

Even though her words were hurting in a way, I believed her. I believed her when she said that he doesn't keep anyone for too long, why else is no one here. And if she's seen a girl every week.. Then where the hell does he bring them? Slowly I started to feel sick. What if she was right and I was here for his enjoyment? Then again he didn't touch me last night, well not really. He did tell me to strip in front of him and I never got my clothes back.

Sure I saw him checking the clothes for something but maybe that was just a trick. Maybe all of this was just a trick.

I had to leave. Right now. Before he comes back. From the very first moment I looked at him, I saw that he hid far more secrets that I could ever imagine. With all of his scars and his constant dark looks. This man was dangerous and I was right in his house, in his clothes.

But if I leave he may hurt my dad. Then again, my dad ran away and there could be a chance that I get to him before he finds him and me. I started to walk out of the kitchen.

''Ana where are you going? Breakfast is nearly done.'' Mrs. Jones asked. I turned around and gave her half a smile.

''I'm not really feeling well. I'm gonna take a walk.'' I told her and rushed outside, hoping she doesn't suspect anything.

''But Mr. Grey is going to come soon. He won't be pleased if he doesn't find you here.'' Mrs. Jones reminded me. _Pleased. _Heck I'm not here to please him.

''Gail, let her run. Let's see if Christian really wants you or not.'' Aspyn grinned at me. She looked sure of what she just said. Sure that he doesn't care a bit. I wish I could be sure of that too.

''What exactly is your problem? You were nearly married to him. You know what all the girls go through.'' I asked her and intentionally sat down next to her. I wasn't going to leave until she told me the real reason.

''I was different. The Grey's adopted me. All of you on the other hand are just a burden. You take so much strength, time and money from my brother. And you by the way bring his life in danger.''

''Okay I get your point, kinda. But try to understand my point too. He helps them, saves them from getting married, just like he saved you. Of course they can't adopt everyone.''

''Then stay and have a great life with your family. I'll go and won't be a burden to you.'' I said and gave her a fake smile. I also grabbed myself and apple and walked out of the kitchen. I was hungry, but I didn't know when Grey would come back.

Great now what do I do. I am sparely clothed and don't have anything with me. But I knew I had to get out of here. All this talking about taking my virginity so the guys wouldn't find me.. Gross. I never thought I'd be one of the girls to believe such men. But I guess I was. Without hesitation I rushed to the elevators and pressed the button. It took me a while to reach the ground floor and when I did, the devil was standing in front of me.

''Anastasia Steele. Why do I find you in my clothes, rushing out?'' Mr. Grey asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

''I err.. Just wanted to take a walk. And I was kind of getting bored..'' I trailed off, avoiding eye contact.

''Why do I have the feeling that you wanted to run away? And exactly because of that, I sent you my sister. I thought she could tell you more about everything and that you'd feel better with a girl as a company.'' Mr. Grey explained. He had a smirk on his face as he was looking at my , his, clothes.

''Can't I just take a short walk? What is so wrong about that? Please, even for 5 minutes.'' I begged and looked at him with pleading eyes. I really needed to get some fresh air.

''No. I don't trust you yet. You'll run away once I let you go.'' He murmured.

''And why is that such a problem? All the girls you saved where here for a few days and then you let them go. I'm sure no one will die if I leave a few days earlier.'' I said stubbornly.

''Miss Steele, there were different. It wasn't the same. You're different.'' Mr. Grey said softly as he walked closer to me. I pushed myself to the back of the elevator.

''Yeah I've figured. Because you still have something against my dad and I just turn out to be his daughter. Please what can I do so you'll let me go?''

''Nothing. I won't. They'll find you the minute you take a step out of this building.'' Mr. Grey replied, his lips formed into a thin line.

''So you'll keep me prisoner? For what? The rest of my life?'' I asked.

''For as long as it's necessary.''

''You're a monster. I bet the minute we'll get inside, you'll tell me to undress again and then you'll use my body. Cause that's what you've been doing with everyone, huh?'' I said in a challenging tone.

''That's enough Anastasia.'' He roared and rested his hands on the elevator wall, next to me ears. He stood in front of me and I was surrounded by him. I also noticed that it was the first time he called me by my name..

''No Grey. I want to go.'' I hissed.

''Well I won't let you.'' He said, stepped back and pressed a button. The doors closed and we headed upstairs again.

I wasn't going to give up so easily. I will find my way out.

* * *

**I really don****'t know with which one I should side with lol. I intended to update yesterday, but our dear FanFiction site was down for about 20 or more hours. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! A lot of you have requested Christian's POV again, so the next one will be in his. Reviews are highly appreciated! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 **

(Christian's POV)

My hands started to get itchy. In fact my whole body became nervous and tensed. I wasn't able to track the guys down, even though it had worked before. Welch researched everything and tracked their cell phones etc down, but when we arrived at their headquarters no one was there. It was the most frustrating thing ever. We were searching for them for months, to get some more information and I honestly was very hopeful and positive that we'd find them.

Then I come back and see Anastasia in the elevators. And I could swear she was about to run away. No one else would just be in a t-shirt, running out of a building just to be in the middle of Seattle streets. It was reckless, the organization could have find her and then all my effort would have been for nothing. I really don't get why she's not letting me help her. I obviously didn't touch her or did anything. Since she's here, she got most things she wanted. Except for clothes. Shit.

''Taylor!'' I called out for him. He was at my side in a brief second and looked at me in expectancy.

''Could you go and get some clothes for Miss Steele? I had to throw her clothes away for safety, so she doesn't have anything. I wouldn't want her to walk around in a shirt all day long.'' I said.

_Liar. _

''Of course, Mr. Grey. I'll go and get them now. Just casual clothes?'' Taylor asked. I nodded.

He left and I made my way to my office. Anastasia has disappeared somewhere once we entered. And I haven't seen her since. I should probably give her some time to adjust to everything and it's best if I don't involve her into anything just yet. Perhaps I shouldn't even talk about anything concerning that topic for a while, but knowing her and her stubbornness she'll find a way. If she wants information, I'll tell her, but only what she needs to know.

''Christian! There you are, I've searched for you the whole morning.'' Aspyn smiled as she approached me. I immediately had to smile, she had the same effect on me than my other sister Mia.

''Morning sunshine.'' I greeted her and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Aspyn grabbed a chair, sat down and motioned me to sit down too. I got her something to drink and peeled out of my jacket and put off my shoes.

''Where were you? I've missed you and I thought we were going to have breakfast together.'' Aspyn pouted. Her light blond hair covered her face and she brushed them away to have a better sight.

''Trying to find Marc and his crew. We couldn't find them at their headquarters, so we'll have to track them down again.'' I sighed, suddenly feeling tired of all the searching.

Being a CEO of such a large company is hard enough. I was occupied twenty four seven, even without tracking people down. And honestly I didn't want to have more employers, but I had to. With everything that is going on, I needed the extra help. Of course I could just stop and try to track down Marc and the others, but I couldn't. They were haunting my dreams every night. Something as disgusting as them simply needs to be removed from the world.

''You're trying since 4

years, C. Don't you want to stop one day? Look how much energy it takes from you. You're a CEO, your company needs you too.'' Aspyn told me softly and pushed her chair closer to mine.

''I know. But you know I can't let them go so easily. After all they've done and after what they did to you too. I can't let them take more girls, Aspyn.'' I replied. She brushed over my arm with her fingertips.

''You have such a good heart, but sometimes you also have to think about yourself. You have a life too. Things that you like. The search and helping all these girls is literally draining everything from you. You're hardly at home anymore. We all miss you, especially Mom. '' Aspyn murmured upset. She let her head sink, but then looked up at me again.

''Aspyn.. You were one of those girls too. Don't you remember what they did? Do you wish I wouldn't have rescued you?''

''What no of course not.. But-''

''No but's. These girls need my help just like you did. And until these bastards are in prison I won't stop.'' I snapped harshly and moved away from her.

''Sorry.'' Aspyn whispered. Now I felt guilty. I took her hand in mine and squeezed it a bit.

''You were here for breakfast, huh? How about we go out and brunch together?'' I suggested with a smile. Her eyes lit up and she squealed.

''Omg yes! I'll go call Mia if she has time. I bet she'd love to see you again too.'' Aspyn grinned widely and stood up. She picked out her phone and started to dial a number, probably Mia's. I chuckled and shook my head.

Bringing Aspyn into the family was definitely not a bad decision. She's made my parents even happier and Mia has a little sister. Before Aspyn, Mia used to be the baby of the family and now it's her. And to be honest I think she quite enjoys it to get all the attention. Aspyn is 18 by now and has grown into a beautiful young woman just like Mia has. I'd probably have to keep an eye on her, I bet all the boys are after her, wanting to get my little sister in bed.

Thinking of my sisters, immediately made me think about Anastasia. I'm not going to ask her if she wants to brunch with us or not. She wanted to run away and needs to punished for that and meanwhile I know a lot of ways to do it, I feel she hates to be alone. Then again, Gail is here and I'm sure those two have bonded already and I would of course let Taylor stay here. I wouldn't want her to be alone here, not after everything. And not with Marc and Ray still being out there.

I made my way out of my office and walked into the main hall. Aspyn was pacing up and down, still on the phone talking to Mia. I smiled and went to search for Anastasia. She was probably in her room. I knocked and as expected didn't get a response, so I just opened the door .

''Never heard something of privacy, Grey?'' Anastasia snapped. She stood in the middle of the room and was glaring at me angrily.

''It's still Mr. Grey for you.'' I warned her. ''I'm going out with my sisters. You'll be here with Taylor.''

''Great so I'm here with my personal babysitter while you have fun with your _lovely _sister?''

Her tone made me feel extremely protective and angry. What's new.

''What do you mean? Have you met Aspyn?'' I asked.

She huffed and just shook her head. ''Yes, I have and honestly she is the biggest bitch ever. What did I expect? She's your sister after all.''

That was enough. Without thinking about it, I slapped her across her face and her cheek immediately started to get red. Anastasia's mouth dropped open and she brought her hand to her cheek.

Tears of anger and pain started to trickle down her face.

''Next time you should watch your mouth, Miss Steele.''

''I wish a car accident will kill you on your way.'' Anastasia sobbed in anger.

''Don't set your hopes up too high.'' I said and walked out of the door.

She was the most frustrating girl ever. One moment I think she lets me in, the next she's like this again. And I can't help myself. I hate when people are undisciplined and rude and that's exactly what she is.

But it was my fault. I was too nice to her when she arrived.

* * *

**Him slapping her was a huge mistake, you'll see in the upcoming chapters. He is not an abuser and will regret his actions soon. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! How about everyone tells me the thought he/she is having right now? Help me to keep my motivation up , because I truly get it through your amazing response! Until the next time.**

**I am aware that I've just created a shitstorm with him slapping her, but it is necessarry for the entire plot, you'll see in the next chapter. I don't support any kind of domestic violence, but without that she couldn't do what she is about to do in the next chapters. Please be patient. I also haven't decided if they're going to have a HEA, if so then really late in the story. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 8**

_**1 month and 2 days ago**__**…**_

_(Anastasia__'s POV)_

He slapped me.

Didn't even apologize.

And left me.

Since he left I didn't move from my spot. I was still frozen and shocked that someone is this cold hearted that he'd slap a woman when she didn't even say anything offending towards him. I insulted his sister, who clearly is a bitch. And I have no idea how he could live with her for so long and not notice that. Then I call her bitch and he just slaps me. Maybe I'm so shocked because I was never hit. Then again, since when do strangers, men in specific have the right no slap a woman?

A woman who is way younger and fragile than him!

Just because he brought me here, he thinks he has the right to hit me? What kind of man is he? Definitely not an honorable one. He is a fucking CEO of a huge company, yet it seems no one has taught him some manners. Or how to treat other people in his environment. He claims he brought me here to protect me. To protect me from creepies who want to marry me off to a rich man. Yet I'd do that voluntarily if it means I can get out of this hell.

First he takes me clothes and doesn't return them. Then he comes into my room and can't have a real argument with a woman without getting verbal. How the hell does he manage all his meetings at his company? Or does he hit those too? He's a psychopath. A fucking insane psychopath that is in need for a therapy.

A knock on the door.

All my muscles in my body tensed and I was expecting the devil to enter my room. What would he do now?

''Ana, it's me, Mrs. Jones. May I come in?'' Mrs. Jones asked from behind the door. Instantly I relaxed and I didn't even notice that I had stopped breathing for the past few seconds. I took in a deep breath and Mrs. Jones entered the room with a cool pack and a tube in her hands.

''I'm sure he won't be that pleased if you bring this to me.'' I told her, looking at the cool pack and the tube in her hands. She gave me half a smile.

''Mr. Grey wanted me to help you.'' She said and walked closer to me. She took me hand and gestured me to sit down onto the bed.

''Sure he did.'' I snorted, shaking my head.

''Miss- Ana, Mr. Grey is a very very complicated men. There isn't even a way to describe it, but he is also a good man.'' Mrs. Jones told me. She opened the tube, which was a creme.

''I don't need this. And no he isn't. He is a fucking selfish bastard and I don't know what his plans are with me, but I'll figure them out soon. And then I'll bring him down.'' I said through gritted teeth. Unintentionally I had balled my hands into fists and didn't look at Mrs. Jones.

''The creme and cool pack will make it better.''

''I will not take anything from him.'' I said stubbornly.

''Anastasia…'' Mrs. Jones started but I cut her off my holding my hand.

''He probably sent you here to talk to me. You know what I know? That this man has insane mood swings, heck I'd even go that far and say he's a schizophrenic. Which is a kind of psychopath and meanwhile I do think there are some psychos who are good, Grey isn't. Now I'd please like to be alone.'' I told her, finally facing her.

Mrs. Jones kept our eye contact and looked at me with a expression that was a mixture between sadness and something else I couldn't identify. Of course she'd want me to forget this whole thing. She works for him! And that makes her just as worse as him. He has them all under control. They are like his little marionettes. Honestly I think if he'd say jump out of the window, they will do it. But I won't let it get that far.

After a few more moments, she finally left the room and left the cool pack and the creme on my side table. If she thinks I'm gonna use it, I won't.

And I didn't know what to do either. I could bet, if I run away he'll find me again. So I had no choice but stay.

''Yo, Uncle Taylor? Mom needs you asap!'' I heard another male voice exclaim. He was close to my room and his footsteps stopped in front of my door. Without even asking he came in. I have never seen him before. He did look a lot younger than Mr. Grey. I'd even say about my age.

''Wooaah I'm sorry. I was err— searching for my uncle. Sorry.'' He said and blushed slightly. He looked super embarrassed and his face expression made me smile. He looked as if he just walked on me naked.

''It's okay. This is a huge house.'' I chuckled. Out of nervousness he scratch his neck, but managed to smile. Oh wow.

I always read of people having a gorgeous smile where you'd pay millions for. And this guy definitely had a million dollar smile.

''Yeah, but I should actually be used to it.'' He laughed. ''I'm Braden by the way.''

''Anastasia.'' I smiled. ''So you're Taylor's nephew? That means you come here often?''

''Nah only occasionally. The Grey guy freaks me out.'' Braden told me.

''Finally someone who shares the same opinion.'' I chuckled slightly and looked down at my finger knuckles.

I really had no idea why, but this conversation made me relax. Braden had a very soothing voice and he seemed like a normal guy. Like me. Someone I could finally relate to after such a long time. I was surrounded by either way a psychopath, a bitch, or two marionettes of the psychopath. It was nice to talk to a normal human being again that thinks like me.

''Did you hurt yourself?'' Braden asked curiously and pointed to the cool pack and the creme.

''No, not really.'' I murmured.

''You sure? Cause your cheek kinda does look red.'' Braden said and walked towards me. I moved back. He held up his hands and stepped back.

''Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you or get too close.'' Braden apologized and I chuckled at myself.

''No don't apologize. I'm just a little sensitive when people come close.'' I told him honestly.

''So someone did this to you? Someone slapped you?'' Braden asked, his eyes wide open. Suddenly his face turned into a mixture of disgust and anger.

''It was Christian, right? He did this to you? I couldn't imagine my Uncle doing this.'' He said. I slowly nodded, not knowing what to say.

''Is this the first time?'' He asked. ''No wait, forget it. It doesn't matter. He hit you?! How can a man hit a younger woman?!''

''Shhh! He'll hear you. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble because of me.'' I said.

''Don't worry I can look after myself. I just got back from my mission and I'm perfectly able to defend myself. But what about you? You don't seem like you want to be here.'' Braden stated.

Again, I couldn't answer.

''Okay I don't know what he did to you, but I wanna help you. But you need to cooperate with me. Tell me what happened..'' Braden pleaded.

I shook my head. ''Christian wanted to help me too. Protect me. Yet he did this. I'm sorry, but I can't trust you.''

He nodded understandingly, but I could see the disappointment.

''I see. Fine, then don't, but I will help you. I'm pretty sure holding someone against his will is illegal and not even Grey can do that. Then please stay here and lock yourself up.''

''Lock myself up?'' I asked, slightly irritated. He walked over to a shelf and picked up a key.

''Every room here has a key. And I believe he doesn't duplicate them. So lock yourself up, until I've figure out how I can exactly get you out.'' Braden said, walked up to me and handed me the key.

Without anything further to say, he left the room and closed the door behind him. And I did exactly what he told me to do. Locked myself up. I'm sure Christian will find a way to enter this room if he really wants to. After all this is his house.

And something.. And I didn't know what.. Made me trust Braden. More than I trusted Christian Grey when I first met him. Perhaps Braden will find a way to get me out of here? My rational part of me doubted it. He didn't seem as powerful as Christian. But another part of me sees hope in him.

* * *

**I told you I'll explain everything step by step. Not what's wrong with Christian yet, though. That will come later on. But what has happened since the last chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Never thought so many wanted me to continue, but here it goes.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

(Christian's POV)

I was sitting on my chair, in front of my computer and just staring at the screen without actually doing anything. I didn't want to do anything.

I have never raised my hand towards a woman before.

Never.

And yesterday I did just because Ana had called my sister names? And was a bit snappy for my taste? No her behaviour was wrong. And so was her language. But I shouldn't have slapped her. I should have known better than that. My adoptive parents raised me well, yet I turned out to be different.

I'm in therapy, because I have a extreme anger disorder. Once someone makes me mad, my anger get uncontrollable and I lose control of my behaviour. My loss of reason and rationality resulted in many problems when I was younger. Including me being violent.

But I was never violent towards a woman. Someone who is weaker than me. I was in a bunch of physical fights as a teenager and some I'm not proud of, but most deserved it. I even once attacked my dad after he grounded me for weeks and told me how to behave.

My parents then put me in therapy and I'm able to control it a lot better since then. Well, until yesterday of course. But my emotions with Anastasia Steele are weird anyways.

Strange. Unknown.

I never know what she might be doing next. What she might say. She does the exact opposite from what I think and that doesn't help my anger issues.

But I learned to control the rage and anger. Which is the only reason I was able to become a CEO. I can't afford it to flip out once a business partner says something wrong.

But Anastasia has been playing with my mind. She's so stubborn and talks back way too many times. I'm not used to that. But don't I have to get used to it?

No I have to fix it.

Immediately I went for my phone in my pocket and dialed Dr. Flynn's number. He's been my therapist for 7 years now and only thanks to him I'm able to control my anger issues.

''You're speaking to Dr. Flynn.'' He answered his phone casually. I raised my eyebrows, since when was he answering his phone? He usually has someone else doing that.

''It's Christian. I need your help.'' I told him.

''Why else would you call me for?'' He chuckled and paused. ''But yes, how can I help you?''

''I think I'm losing control again. Of my anger issues.''

''No, I don't think so. You've made extremely good process the past two years.'' Dr. Flynn said slightly irritated.

''But I've slapped a woman.'' I said quietly, embarrassed of the words. Saying it out loud was horrible. It made me realize my action even more.

There was a silence. A long one. For a moment I even doubted he was still on the line.

''I'm sure there is an explanation for that. You've never hit a woman or someone who is obviously weaker than you. How about we schedule an appointment?'' Dr. Flynn asked.

''Definitely. And as soon as possible.'' I replied and we set a date and a time.

In two days. I'd see Dr. Flynn in two days. He isn't in town, which is the only reason it's so late.

''Okay, then I'll you see in two days, Christian.'' Dr. Flynn said and he was close in hanging up.

''How should I behave until then?'' I quickly said, hoping he didn't hang up yet.

In these type of situations I was completely lost. Even though I know how to treat people very well... I was never in such a situation before. I know she was mad. Beyond mad. And I don't blame her, but how was I supposed to act? Should I act as if nothing has happened? Or should I talk to her about it? Then again, I don't think it would make such a big difference.

''Apologize to her and see how she reacts to it. If she is rejective, mad and so on, leave her alone and give her some time. And if she accepts your apology, then still keep your distance.'' Dr. Flynn advised.

''So I should talk to her?''

''Christian, it would be inhuman not to apologize. You've hurt her.''

''But you know I can't apologize.'' I murmured under my breath.

''Yes, you're a man full of issues, but you have to overcome them. And that's why I'm here. And I'm telling you nothing with Miss Steele will get better if you don't apologize.'' Dr. Flynn replied to me calmly.

''Alright. Until tuesday.'' I said and hurried to hang up. After I hung up, I held the phone a little tighter and took in a deep breath, closing my eyes.

To say I'm a fucked up man was an understatement.

Like Flynn said I'm a man with a lot of issues. Issues that I'd rather don't have. But I am who I am and I can only work on my problems as hard as I can.

Then again, that fucker Ray is one of the reason I am who I am. He messed up my life. When I was a little child and now. He destroyed my life and took everything I had. Then he leaves, comes back years later and mixes it up again. And if I could kill one person on this earth it would be him. I never felt so much hatred towards a person.

I hated him more than anything in this world. And he will pay for his actions.

I wanted revenge. And a part of taking revenge was having Anastasia with me.

She is his everything. He loves her unconditionally, it's undeniable. I've watched them in the past and he was always very caring towards his daughter. He always made sure she was safe and happy. Put all his needs above hers. The perfect father.

And now his little angel was with his biggest enemey. It must kill him from the inside out to know that. The unknown of what I'm doing with her. And that makes all this trouble worth it.

But Flynn was right. I had to apologize to her. Though being who I am, I had troubles in apologizing, which was another bad quality of mine.

Opening my eyes again, I put the phone down and stood up, making my way to Anastasia's room. I didn't see her since I've slapped her. And I'm sure she didn't go out of her room since then. Which means she hasn't eaten anything. And she needs to eat.

I knocked on her door. No answer. And I knocked again.

''Anastasia?'' I called and tried to open the door, but it was locked.

The fucking door was locked.

''Anastasia.. please open up. I simply want to talk to you.'' I said quietly. My hand rested on the door and I waited for her answer.

She chuckled. ''So you'll hit me again? No thanks, Grey.''

''I won't it you again. I did a stupid mistake in a moment I couldn't control myself.'' I said soothingly.

''I won't open this door, just because you're apoligizing.'' Anastasia said stubbornly.

I wanted to say something more, but Flynn's words ran through my mind again. I need to give her time.

''Okay. I'll give you your time. But you have to eat something.'' I told her.

''Yeah sure, then I'll open the door and who knows what you might do next. First you kidnap me from my father, then you keep me here against my will without really explaining everything and then you hit me. I. Will. Not. Open. This. Door.'' Anastasia answered and pronounced the last words.

Frustrated, I ran a hand through my hair.

''Fine. Then Gail will bring you something to eat. And I'll check if you did. If you don't I will personally open this door. Your choice, Anastasia.'' I said.

No answer. With a sigh I left her. Now this will be a long way. A way that I couldn't figure out how it will turn out.

* * *

**How do you think he should behave towards her in the next two days, until he sees Flynn? Tell me what you thought about this chapter in a review, I'd love to hear from you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

(Ana's POV)

Two days have passed since I locked myself up in my room. Mrs Jones regularly brought me over some food so I wouldn't starve, probably by Christian's order. I seriously can't figure this man out. In all my years I've never met a person as challenging and confusing as him. We've had some moments where I honestly thought that he wasn't too bad and then he suddenly turns into a complete dick the next second.

But what did I expect? He literally kidnapped me and held me here ever since. Not even making any attempts to get me out of here. Obviously for revenge, but what will he do to me? He slapped me once, why not do it again? I've watched some crimes with my dad and whenever someone was kidnapped for revenge, that person ended up dead or was tortured to hell.

I'm too young to die or to get tortured.

Braden, my 'savior', didn't return either. Did that mean that I was lost forever? No hope?

A knock. Every muscle in my fragile body started to tighten up and I covered myself with my blanket. It was ridiculous, but this way I felt somehow safe. Someone opened the door with a key. Slowly.

Painfully slow. It must be Grey. Oh god. This is it.

The door opened and my bestie Aspyn entered the room with a huge smirk on her face.

''What the fuck do you want? Don't you have better things to do?'' I snapped at her, sending her my best glares. She chuckles, closed the door behind her and exhaled.

''Oh Ana. What would be nicer than to spend some time with you? Since you live here, we're family now. '' Aspyn grinned, walking towards me.

''Please don't make me throw up, it's early in the morning.'' I growled and was ready to defend myself against her. How could nobody in this damn family see what a huge bitch she was?!

''Nah we wouldn't want this pretty room to get messed up. The room _my _brother pays for.'' Aspyn said, her voice colder now. Great now we're past the pretending-to-be-nice-stage.

''What. Do. You. Want.'' I snarled, totally fed up of her and not in the mood to talk to her right now.

I was never really mean to people. Not even to the meanest people. My father always taught me better. He said that those people are probably having huge issues with themselves and that is why they're trying to make other people down. And that is why I shouldn't be mean to them either. But with her.. It's impossible not to be mean. I'm sure my dad would agree and shout at her too.

''You obviously don't want to be here. And I don't want you here. So I'm going to free you. Christian is in a meeting until tonight, so if you wanna get out that get your butt up.'' Aspyn said, grabbing my bag from the floor. She opened it and locked inside. Her face was a mixture of surprise and disgust. I only had a few tissues and pennies in there.

Spoiled brat.

''Why on earth would I trust you?'' I told her, raising an eyebrow at her. She looked down at me and gave me that smirk again.

''I'm your only option, sweety. Or do you want to stay here forever and let yourself be beaten up by my brother? He's way too nice to you. You'd deserve far worse for disobeying him, but oh well. I just want you out of here. So instead of talking this much.. Get. Up. '' She hissed and packed my bag for me.

He told her about slapping me? Wow. Seems as if he's proud of it or why else would he tell it around. If I'd be ashamed of something and would regret it, I certainly would keep it for myself. Grey..

But she was right in a way. I didn't want to spend one more minute here. If I did I would go nuts and spending any more time with Mr. Anger-Issue was too much. I was more than frightened to stay here, didn't really see the sense in living anymore. I'm stuck here, I pee, sleep and eat. Just like a freaking baby.

''Okay.'' I said and grabbed my bag from her hands.

''You have something in your hair.'' Aspyn said and moved behind me.

Before I could turn around I felt a sharp pain in my head and blackness surrounded me.

(Aspyn's POV)

After I hit her hard on her head, Anastasia feel onto the floor. I smiled at myself, I mean I didn't lie to her. I was going to bring her away from here. Just not to a place that's better than here. I can't stand her. She's a burden to me, my family and especially to my brother. If I would capture someone to take revenge, I'd put that person in my basement and not in a luxury room filled with everything a human being can wish for.

My dear brother was simply to nice to her. After what her father did to me and my sister Mia, I thought he'd really punish is daughter, but nop. All the did was slap her? For all that sucker has done to us, she deserves to die. Of course I wouldn't go that far, but I want her go through the exact pain that I went through before my family rescued me.

I called for my friends Jackson and Zayn and they helped me get her out. Before I left I made it look like as if she run away. I opened her window, then brought a little chaos into her room and left the room pleased. Christian wouldn't return until a few hours and that will give me enough time. I already disabled every security camera etc. Taylor wasn't here and neither was Mrs. Jones. And I made the other security guards busy. I'd say perfect timing.

We walked into the garage and we put Ana on the backseat. Jackson tied her up in case she will wake up. I hope she doesn't. Otherwise we'll have a little problem, since she'll recognize our faces.

Then again no one will be able to save her after I brought her to the place where she'll suffer. She should see what her father is doing to a bunch of girls. What he did to me. Mia. Even though I was there for a far longer time. I hate her with every bone in me.

She's just like her father. I'm sure he's taught her how to get girls for Marc and his gang. Disgusting. Now this little bitch will see how it is.

The drive wasn't long. I was going to meet up with them on a field far away from the city. And when we arrived I could already see Marc standing there with his crew. Jackson dragged Ana out of the car and she slowly started to wake up. Good.

''Wh-at are yo-u d-doing?'' Anastasia asked and tried to free herself.

I smiled at her. ''I told you I'd get you away. And these guys will make your life much better, hun.''

''Then why am I tied up and why did you hit me?'' She snarled.

''Easier to transport.'' I shrugged, went and walked ahead.

''Christian will find this out.'' Ana told me. I couldn't help but laugh.

''Trust me he won't. He'll think you ran away. After all didn't you do that a few days ago too? Now shut up.'' I said as we got close to Marc and his gang.

''Hmm.. She looks just like her father.'' Marc said smirking as he rubbed his chin. I tried to hide my disgust.

'' You have her. Now you'll leave me and my family alone.'' I told him, looking him straight in the eye.

''Of course.'' He said a little absent and stuck out his hand for Ana. Jackson handed her over and without looking back, I turned around and we raced off.

I don't care what they do with her now. I am free and so is my family.

* * *

**Never knew I created such a bitch. How did you like the chapter? Sorry for the long wait I didn****'t have my leptop for months now because it was broken but I'm on summer break so I'll be updating more than. If you liked it, please take the time and review. I highly appreciate them. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews, they honestly motivated me to update faster. A lot of you are dying for Christian to find out, so here we go ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

(Christian's POV)

Circling my finger on the armrest, I stared out of the window, enjoying my amazing view over Seattle. It's been awhile since I've been spending more than a few hours in the office. I've been so concentrated on Anastasia lately, that I've been neglecting my work and that is so not me. Work is my everything. The reason I am alive. I like to accomplish things in life, make things change. The past few days none of that seemed to work out for me. But now that I am back at work, I feel more alive.

Though I can't deny the feeling that I feel uncertain if leaving Anastasia all by herself at home was a really good idea. She hasn't been talking to me and I don't blame her. Flynn would be coming over today and I hope that he gets her to talk. I need her to talk. Without her it will be hard to get to Marc's Gang.

_If you hadn__'t slapped her, Grey. _

Rage. Rage. Rage. That was all I was feeling when she accused my sister of being a selfish bitch. When Aspyn arrived, I felt similar as to when my parents brought Mia home for the first time. I wanted to protect her, make her happy. She was a wreck when we found her. Of course she was all dressed up when I was supposed to 'marry' her, but I could see her pain and how much she was suffering.

My phone buzzes, ripping me out of my thoughts.

''Yes.'' I snapped into my phone.

''Mr. Grey, is Miss Steele with you?'' Taylor asked carefully into the phone. My eyes widened in disbelief. He's only asking, because she isn't there. And she isn't here either.

''No. She's supposed to be in her room. By you asking, I assume she ran away. Again. '' I hissed and slammed my fist onto my desk. The anger inside me started to build. That girl is driving me insane.

''We've checked all securities, including the cameras but they have been disabled.'' Taylor informed me.

''Impossible. She wouldn't be able to do that.'' I said, slightly confused. First of all the security room is locked, and even if you get in there, you have to know a bunch of other passwords to do anything. Never mind disabling the cameras.

''That's what I thought too. We're trying to find some footage or indicator how she could have left without anyone noticing.'' Taylor told me as I heard several voices in the background.

''She couldn't have done that on her own..'' I mumbled, rubbing my chin as I stared out of the window. ''Taylor, please pick me up.'' I said and hung up.

Anastasia was gone. She left and I have no idea where she went. I am sure Taylor already checked her old house and since there is no trail of her father, I am sure she doesn't know either. It's impossible for her to know all of these passwords. Just my family members know them and even then it would be hard, with all off the security staff I have over there. Plus my brother Elliot and sister Mia aren't in town. And I'm sure my parents are far too busy then to go to my apartment and help her out. Her room is at the end. They couldn't have heard her.

The only one left was Aspyn. I searched for her number in my phone and dialed her.

''Hello dear brother.'' Aspyn said cheerfully as she picked up after the first ring.

''Good Morning. Do you have any idea where Anastasia is? She left.'' I said.

''What?! She ran away again?!'' Aspyn gasped and I could hear how shocked she was.

''Yes. But she couldn't have without help. All security cameras were disabled, and you know that to do that you need a lot of passwords. Passwords that she couldn't have known.'' I told her. All of this isn't making sense to me.

''Christian.. She is Ray's daughter. Do you really think that she couldn't have found a way? She's just as cruel as her father and I'm sure he taught her how to hack into things.'' Aspyn told me.

Good point. Ray is probably the best one if it comes to hacking into systems or manipulating things. That is exactly why Marc and his gang hired him. It wouldn't be a miracle if that bastard taught his daughter a little bit. Yes, even a little bit would have been enough. Then again she could have done that this whole time.

It doesn't make sense.

On my display I saw a text message from Taylor that he is here.

''Okay, I'll call you later.'' I said and hung up, before hearing her saying goodbye.

Usually I have everything under control. Nothing ever gets past me and now a college student was able to flee from my own home and I had no fucking idea what she was doing. She could go to the press and inform them what a man I am. Then again I am a powerful man. No one would take her word over mine.

I had to figure out what was going on. I grabbed my things, opened my door and headed straight to the elevator. Olivia and Andrea where looking at me confused, but I didn't care. Before I stepped in, I turned around.

''Andrea, cancel every meeting I have today.'' I told her.

''Yes, sir.'' She answered obedient, yet still confused.

I quickly made my way downstairs and already saw Taylor waiting for me. He held the car door open and I got in. He noticed I was absent in my mind so he didn't make any effort to talk to me. I was trying to figure it out, trying to get to anything that would lead me to the answer, but I couldn't and that was frustrating me like hell.

Within 10 minutes I was at my apartment. I stormed off into the building, anticipating the elevator with no patience. When we arrived at my floor , I literally ran inside, heading to Ana's old room. Everything was messed up. Literally. Her clothes were shattered around the floor and the window was open.

I narrowed my eyebrows, walking toward the open window. No way that she took this way. That would have been incredibly stupid since we were at the 8th floor. Then again there was a piece of her t shirt hanging. So either way someone really kidnapped her or I don't know.

''Taylor!'' I shouted and he appeared withing seconds.

''Yes, sir?''

''I need to see what's on the cameras. Even if they were disabled, there is still a chance that they recorded, right?'' I asked.

''Yes, possibly , but-'' He was cut off by Sawyer. Another employee of mine.

''Sir, the specialist was able to get some footage. Not much but a bit. He is waiting for you, since he isn't sure if he can replay it again.'' Sawyer told me in a hurry and I immediately made my way to the security office.

The specialist was sitting in front of all the screens, my other staff surrounding him. I stepped next to him and without saying anything he played the footage. One camera captured my sister Aspyn and two more men entering the apartment, but only she made her way to Ana's room. The camera in Ana's room was very blurry but it was clear enough. The two of them first talked a bit before Aspyn bent over to Ana and hit her head.

Everyone in the room gasped and I couldn't identify my own feelings. I was mad, beyond mad. Shocked and disappointed. My own fucking sister abducted Ana?! After I've told her several times how important she is, that I need her.

Fuck, I was doing all of this for Aspyn and she betrayed me like this?! I felt my hands shake in anger and I grabbed my phone and dialed her number.

''I need your help, Aspyn. Be here shortly.'' I told her, trying to keep the anger out of my voice. I hung up and stared at the image in front of me. It was Ana, lying on the floor, my sister laughing at her.

What angered me the most was that Ana was right. She told me that my sister is a bitch and I didn't believe her. I protected Aspyn this whole time, even though Ana wasn't lying. I slapped her because of Aspyn!

No. No. No.

Two can play that game, Aspyn.

* * *

**Let****'s see what Christian will do ;) left you hanging.. Just a little bit. **


End file.
